We Are One
by JoonXiiing
Summary: "Ne, karena kita satu. Kau adalah aku. Dan aku adalah kau". sakit adalah saat kau jatuh cinta pada saudara kembarmu.


WE ARE ONE

_"Hei, mereka bertengkar lagi"_

_"Gwenchana, aku ada disini. Kau jangan dengarkan mereka"_

_"Tapi suara mereka sangat keras"_

_"Tutup telingamu dan hanya lihat aku"_

_"Kalau mereka berpisah, jangan tinggalkan aku ya?"_

_"Ne, aku akan selalu bersamamu"_

_"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersamaku?"_

_"Molla, mungkin selamanya"_

_"Selamanya?"_

_"Ne, karena kita satu. Kau adalah aku. Dan aku adalah kau"_

Cast : Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Jung Jiseok

Support Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (GS), Nam Hyunae, Song Eunsun, Park Ahrin, EXO Member, and other cast.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Family

Rated : T

Disclaimer : ini fanfic punya author, castnya punya diri mereka masing-masing dan agencynya.

Panpik ke 4 saya, hoho ^0^ dan lagi-lagi Angst -_-" silahkan baca MIANHAE, INSANE, dan LOVE. So, HAPPY READING \(^0^)/

Jiseok terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin terlihat membasahi wajahnya dan nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan. Kenangan indah –tapi busuk menurutnya- masuk lagi kedalam mimpinya.

"Sial!" ucapnya kesal, Jiseok memijat pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan pusing dikepalanya. Jiseok lalu mengambil ponsel dimeja nakas kamarnya, mengeceknya dan ia temukan sebuah e-mail disana.

**From : JaejoongKim**

**To : JiiiseokJung**

**Subject : Bogoshippeo chagi ^^**

**Chagiya, ini eomma. Sekarang kami sudah kembali ke Korea. Mampirlah ke rumah kami jika kau ada waktu. Kami tinggal di apartemen didekat sungai Han. Kami merindukanmu.**

Jiseok tersenyum kecil. 'Mereka kembali' batinnya. Eomma dan Dia yang telah 10 tahun menghilang dari kehidupan Jiseok.

Jiseok berlari pelan ke arah sebuah apartement yang cukup mewah menurutnya. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis dan pergi ke lantai yang ditujunya. Kini Jiseok berdiri didepan sebuah pintu. Sedikit ragu untuk masuk kedalam. Tapi pada akhirnya, otaknya memerintah agar dia segera masuk lalu menemui eomma dan orang itu didalam. Tangan Jiseok terangkat untuk menekan bell di interkom beberapa kali. Tanpa menunggu lama, terlihat jelas wajah cantik eommanya yang sepertinya tidak banyak berubah.

"Ne, anda mencari siapa?" suara yang terdengar lembut dan begitu Jiseok rindukan.

"Eo..eomma" Jiseok menjawab pelan. Jaejoong tak terlihat lagi di layar interkom. Pintu coklat itu terbuka dan Jaejoong langsung memeluk Jiseok senang.

"Ommona, anak eomma sudah besar dan cantik. Kau benar-benar Jiseok?" Jiseok hanya mengangguk dipelukan eomma cantiknya itu. Mata Jiseok mencoba melihat ke dalam, mencari seseorang yang sudah berani mengingkari janjinya dulu.

"Kajja, kita masuk" Jiseok mengangguk dan melepas pelukan eommanya. Matanya terus mencari sosok itu. Bagaimana wajahnya sekarang? Sudah setinggi apa dia sekarang? Apa dia masih suka bertingkah konyol seperti dulu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan di kepala Jiseok.

"Mencari Dia, eoh?" Jaejoong seperti bisa membaca pikiran anaknya itu. "Ne, eomma. Kemana dia?" Jiseok bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak berubah, selalu bicara tanpa basa-basi. Dia baru saja berangkat ke kampusnya. Kau tidak bertemu dengannya dijalan?"

"Ani, eomma. Selama ini eomma kemana? Kenapa tidak pernah memberiku kabar? Apa eomma tahu, aku benar-benar tidak suka tinggal dengan appa yang sekarang?" Jaejoong memegang erat tangan anaknya itu lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Mianhae, tapi ajjuma mu yang menyuruh agar eomma tak berhubungan lagi dengan appa mu" alis Jiseok sedikit terangkat. "Ajjuma? Heechul ajjuma? Jadi eomma tinggal bersamanya? Bukankah dia ada di China bersama suaminya?" Jiseok mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok Heechul. Heechul saudara kembar Jaejoong. Walaupun wajah mereka sama tapi perilakunya sangat berbeda. Jaejoong yang sangat sabar dan lembut. Sedangkan Heechul yang temperamen dan sangat kasar.

"Ne, eomma tinggal bersamanya. Dia sangat baik. Bahkan biaya sekolahnya, Heechul yang menanggungnya" Jiseok hanya ber'oh'. "Kenapa eomma kembali?"

"Itu karena Dia ikut program pertukaran pelajar. Karena eomma takut Dia tidak bisa mandiri, eomma akhirnya ikut dengannya."

"Huh, Dia masih saja manja seperti dulu" Jiseok berkata kesal, Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hm, eomma. Aku baru ingat, aku harus pergi, aku ada kuliah pagi ini. Kapan-kapan aku kesini lagi" Jiseok segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah, padahal kau baru sebentar disini"

"Mianhae, eomma. Aku janji akan sering kesini" Jiseok memeluk eomma nya itu sekali lagi. "Ne, hati-hati ya" Jiseok mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya. Setelah itu pergi dari apartemen eomma dan Dia.

Jiseok naik ke sebuah bus yang berhenti dihalte dekat apartemen eommanya. Dilihatnya supir bus itu sedang mengganti ban depan sebelah kanan dengan ban cadangan.

Jiseok masuk ke dalam bus itu dan hanya melihat bangku paling belakang saja yang sepi karena hanya ada seorang namja berpipi chubby yang sibuk dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Jiseok lalu duduk dipinggir sebelah kiri sedangkan namja itu dipinggir sebelah kanan.

"Em, permisi. Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?" Jiseok bertanya sopan pada namja itu. Namja itu menutup bukunya lalu menatap Jiseok sekilas, "Baru setengah jam. Kata supir bus ini, ban depannya bocor" Jiseok mengangguk mengerti.

"Nona, apa kau kuliah di Kyunghee?" Jiseok menengok kearah namja tadi. "Ne, waeyo?" namja berpipi chubby itu buru-buru memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas hitamnya lalu duduk didekat Jiseok. "Kau ikut jurusan apa?"

"Eh, aku ikut jurusan seni musik modern" Jiseok mendadak bingung dengan tingkah namja yang pipinya seperti bakpao itu. "Ah, apa kuliah pertamamu pagi ini dikelas ?" Jiseok mengangguk pelan.

"Akhirnya" namja itu berbicara dengan keras, Jiseok sedikit kaget dengan tingkahnya. "Namaku Kim Minseok, aku juga satu jurusan denganmu. Tapi aku murid pindahan. Bisakah kita pergi bersama? Aku tidak tahu jalan. Jebal" namja itu menunjukan puppy eyes nya pada Jiseok.

"Mi..Minseok? Namamu Minseok?" Jiseok sedikit kaget. Minseok. Nama itu..

"Ne, Kim Minseok. Atau kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin. Aku pindahan dari China" Xiumin menunjukan senyum atau lebih tepatnya cengiran khas nya pada Jiseok.

"Kim Minseok" Jiseok mengulang nama itu sekali lagi. "Ne. Kau kenapa? Kau tidak suka namaku?" Jiseok buru-buru menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja namamu sama dengan nama seseorang yang kukenal. Hanya nama marga yang berbeda" Xiumin hanya ber'oh'.

Mereka berdua kini hanya diam. Saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya bus itu melaju pelan dan pergi ke kampus mereka.

"Jiseok" tubuh Jiseok hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat Hyunae memeluknya. "Ya! Kau gila, untung aku tidak jatuh" Hyunae hanya membentuk dua jarinya menjadi huruf V. Hyunae menatap bingung Xiumin yang berdiri dibelakang Jiseok.

"Ho, siapa ini? Namjachingumu?" pertanyaan polos dari Hyunae mendapat sebuah jitakan manis didahinya. "Ya! Apa salahku?" Hyunae lalu mempout bibirnya. Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Xiumin sedangkan Jiseok terus bergumam kesal.

"Ni Hao. Kim Minseok imnida. Aku pindahan dari China" Xiumin membungkuk sopan pada Hyunae. "Mi..Minseok? Kau Minseok?" Xiumin mengangguk bingung, "Wae?"

"Oh, jadi kau yang membuat dongsaengku yang gila ini jadi semakin gila. Kau namja tidak tahu malu. Kau.." belum selesai memarahi Xiumin, Hyunae sudah mendapat dua jitakan dikepalanya. "Eonni ku yang lebih gila dari aku. Perlukah kau ucapkan kata gila itu berulang-ulang? Lagipula dia bukan namja itu"

"Jinjja? Wah, maafkan aku" Hyunae membungkuk berulang-ulang pada Xiumin. "Gwenchana. Sepertinya kalian sangat membenci orang yang namanya sama denganku itu" Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya aku ikut-ikutan membencinya karena mendengar cerita Jiseok" Xiumin dan Jiseok menatap Hyunae sweetdrop. "Kau labil Hyun, padahal umurmu setahun diatasku" Jiseok berkata sarkatis. Hyunae yang berniat memarahi Jiseok mengurungkan niatnya karena Ahrin dan Sehun datang.

"Hyunae noona, tadi Mr. Kim mencarimu" Sehun menyenggol lengan Hyunae dan menatap aneh padanya. "Ada lebih dari 10 dosen bermarga Kim di kampus ini babo" –lagi- Jiseok berkata sarkatis pada Sehun.

"Maksud Sehun, Kim Joonmyun" Ahrin ikut menjelaskan.

"Jinjja? Dia pasti diperpustakaan. Aku pergi dulu" Hyunae lalu berlari meninggalkan 4 orang disana yang menatapnya bingung.

"Err, Mr. Kim. Dosen kan?" Xiumin bertanya, 3 orang itu hanya mengangguk. "Ah, kau murid baru ya? Oh Sehun imnida" Sehun membungkuk sopan pada Xiumin, Xiumin ikut membungkuk.

"Kim Minseok imnida, panggil Xiumin saja"

"Park Ahrin imnida. Aku yeojachingunya Thehun" Ahrin melambaikan tangannya pada Xiumin. "Kapan kita jadian?" Sehun menatap Ahrin aneh. "10 bulan lalu. Tanggal 24 Mei. Thehun jahat, huweeee" Ahrin memukul Sehun dengan tasnya.

"Uwaaa, iya. Aku cuma bercanda, Rin-ya. Ampun" Sehun lalu berlari menjauhi Ahrin yang terus memukulnya. Ahrin lalu mengejar Sehun dan meninggalkan 2 orang –Jiseok dan Xiumin- yang menatap aneh tingkah kekanakan mereka.

"Lupakan mereka. Dasar bocah" Jiseok berjalan mendahului Xiumin. "Err, tadi kenapa Hyunae pergi menemui Mr. Kim? Apa dia asisten dosen? Atau ada tugas tambahan?" Xiumin berjalan disamping Jiseok dan bertanya banyak hal.

"Bukan keduanya. Dia itu yeojachingu nya Mr. Kim"

"Eh, serius? Memangnya berapa umur dosen itu?" Jiseok terdiam dan terlihat menghitung-hitung. "Hm, umur Hyun 20. Mr. Kim 6 tahun diatasnya. Berarti Mr. Kim 26 tahun"

"Wah, masih muda" Xiumin mengangguk paham, "Ne, dia baru setahun jadi dosen. Ah, itu Mr. Wu. Ayo kita masuk" Jiseok sedikit panik melihat dosen mereka diujung koridor kampus yang berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Jiseok reflek menarik tangan kanan Xiumin. Tangan kiri Xiumin kini memegang dadanya pelan.

'Ada apa dengan jantungku?'

Xiumin, Sehun, dan Hyunae berada dicaffe dekat kampus mereka. Jiseok tidak datang hari ini dan tidak ada yang tau dia kenapa.

"Eonnideul, oppadeul" Ahrin dan seorang yeoja menghampiri meja mereka dan duduk disebelah Hyunae. "Wae Ahrin, Eunsun?" Hyunae bertanya sambil terus memakan ice cream nya.

"Sekarang tanggal 18 Maret. Sebentar lagi Jiseok ulang tahun"

"Memang tanggal berapa?" Xiumin terlihat antusias dengan kata-kata Ahrin barusan. "Hm, 26 Maret"

"Uhuk" Xiumin tersedak cappuchino yang sedang diminumnya. "Gwenchana?" Sehun menepuk punggung Xiumin. "Nan gwenchana. Ulang tahunnya sama sepertiku"

"Jinjja? Whoa, kalian jodoh" Hyunae bertepuk tangan pelan, yang lain hanya memandang aneh orang tertua diantara mereka itu. "Mwo? Ada yang salah?" yang lain hanya menggeleng.

"Ayo kita buat pesta" Eunsun memberi usul dan langsung disetujui semuanya, termasuk Xiumin. "Di apartemen Sehun saja. Disana kan selalu sepi" Ahrin menambahkan, "Hm, terserah kalian. Aku ikut saja" Xiumin berkomentar.

"Oke. Boleh aku ajak Myun oppa?" Hyunae memandang mereka satu-persatu dengan puppy eyesnya. "Terserah kau eonni" Eunsun menjawab asal, "Aku akan ajak Kyungsoo"

"Terserah kau Eunsun" Ahrin meniru gaya bicara Eunsun dan yang lain hanya tertawa.

Skip time.

26 Maret 20xx

Xiumin pov.

Kulihat Jiseok dengan dress biru selutut. Yeppeo. Hanya kata itu yang reflek keluar dari mulutku. Untung tak ada yang mendengarnya. Dia kini sedang berada dibalkon, tertawa karena lelucon yang dibuat Sehun dan aku hanya diam memandanginya dari dalam.

"Hei, kau menyukainya?" aku menoleh dan melihat Hyunae disebelahku. "Hm, entahlah. Sepertinya begitu" dia tertawa pelan mendengar ucapanku yang kelewat jujur. Jelas saja, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada yeoja. Aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya.

"Katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat" Hyunae menepuk pundakku lalu pergi menemui Mr. Kim yang ikut dipesta kecil ini. Mungkin benar kata Hyunae. Aku harus mengatakan perasaanku pada Jiseok.

"Semuanya, ayo kita makan ramen buatan Kyungsoo" kudengar teriakan Eunsun dari arah dapur. Kami langsung pergi kedapur dan duduk dikursi. Eunsun disebelah Kyungsoo, Hyunae dengan Mr. Kim, Sehun disamping Ahrin dan aku disebelah Jiseok.

"Ne, karena ini acara ulang tahun. Ayo makan kue dulu" Hyunae mengambil sebuah kue tart yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Setelah menyalakan lilin dia menyuruh aku dan Jiseok meniupnya setelah sebelumnya membuat permintaan.

Saat membuat permintaan. Aku selesai lebih dulu dan membuka mataku. Kulihat wajah Jiseok dengan matanya yang terpejam yang begitu serius. Apa kira-kira permintaannya? Jiseok lalu membuka mata dan tersenyum padaku. Lalu memberi isyarat padaku agar kami meniup lilin bersama.

Setelah selesai, kami memakan ramen buatan Kyungsoo. Semua makan dengan tenang walaupun kadang-kadang Sehun dan Ahrin membuat keributan. Aku menoleh ke Jiseok. Dia terlihat kesulitan memakai sumpit ditangannya. Atau dia tak bisa menggunakannya? Kemungkinan kedua sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Kulihat dia memegang sepasang sumpit itu dikedua tangannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit.

"Kau tak bisa menggunakan sumpit?" Jiseok menengok kearahku lalu mengangguk imut. "Bisa ajari aku?" pertanyaan polos itu membuatku sedikit aneh dengannya.

"Ckck. Umurmu sudah 19 tahun tapi belum bisa menggunakan sumpit" aku menggeleng pelan. "Eh, itu karena aku lebih suka makan menggunakan sendok dan garpu. Sejak kecil aku memang tidak suka benda yang seperti stik drum ini" dia lalu mengetuk-ngetuk sumpit itu dimeja seolah sedang bermain drum.

Aku terdiam. Aku pernah mengalami ini. Aku mencoba mengingatnya. Pernah, aku memang pernah. 10 tahun lalu...

(Flashback)

Aku duduk disamping appa. Didepanku duduk eomma dan saudara kembarku yang sibuk memainkan sumpit. Makanan yang kami pesan datang. Ramen. Aku yang memaksa eomma dan appa merayakan ulang tahunku dan kembaranku disebuah restoran jepang. Dan kami memesan ramen.

"Huuuh" kulirik kembaranku yang mendengus kesal, lalu memegang sumpit itu dikedua tangannya. "Wae chagi?" eomma bertanya lembut padanya, dia hanya menggeleng dan berkata 'Gwenchana'.

"Ckck. Umurmu sudah 9 tahun tapi belum bisa menggunakan sumpit" aku menggeleng pelan. "Eh, itu karena aku lebih suka makan menggunakan sendok dan garpu. Aku tidak suka benda yang seperti stik drum ini" dia lalu mengetuk-ngetuk sumpit itu dimeja seolah sedang bermain drum.

(Flashback End)

"Hei, kau melamun?" tangan Jiseok yang melambai-lambai didepanku membuatku sadar. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Ayo lanjutkan makannya" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan ini" Jiseok mengacungkan sumpitnya lalu memainkannya lagi. "Eunsun, bisa tolong ambilkan garpu untuk Jiseok?" Eunsun langsung mengambilnya dan memberikan garpu itu pada Jiseok. "Gomawo" Jiseok tersenyum manis dan melanjutkan makannya.

Aku tahu aku gila. Tapi Jiseok benar-benar mirip dengannya.

Xiumin pov end.

Setelah acara itu selesai, mereka pulang dengan pasangan masing-masing. Xiumin akhirnya mengantar Jiseok pulang. Ditengah jalan, mereka berhenti disebuah taman yang sepi dan mengobrol disana.

"Kau pernah pacaran?" tanya Xiumin sambil terus mendorong ayunan yang dinaiki Jiseok. Jiseok hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang kelewat polos itu. "Aku bahkan belum pernah menyukai seseorang" jawab Jiseok sambil terus tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" –lagi- pertanyaan Xiumin dijawab dengan tawa Jiseok. "Pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi jika benar-benar ada yang menyukaiku aku akan lihat seberapa seriusnya orang itu baru aku terima" Xiumin menghentikan gerakan pada ayunan itu lalu berjalan kedepan Jiseok dan berlutut didepannya.

"Saranghae. Dan aku sangat serius" Jiseok menatap Xiumin shock. "M..Mwo? Kau bercanda. Hahaha" Jiseok tertawa aneh dan menganggap kata-kata Xiumin barusan hanya lelucon. Tapi hati Jiseok berharap itu hal yang benar.

"Ani. Aku serius. Jadilah yeojachingu ku" Jiseok makin shock, tapi hatinya kini sedang bersorak senang. "Tapi.."

"Jawab saja. Iya atau tidak" Xiumin berkata tegas lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan kini berdiri didepan Jiseok. Jiseok menunduk, sedang berusaha memilih keputusan yang menurutnya paling baik.

"Iya" kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulut Jiseok. Jiseok menggenggam tangan kanan Xiumin. "Nado saranghae" senyum lebar terbentuk dibibir Xiumin. "Gomawo".

Jisek mendongak, ingin menatap mata Xiumin, "Ne.." Jiseok tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajah Xiumin sangat dekat dengannya, hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan.

Xiumin mengangkat dagu Jiseok dengan tangan kanannya lalu menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Jiseok yang sangat mirip dengannya. Jiseok melebarkan matanya, otaknya sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Xiumin menciumnya.

Jiseok mendorong Xiumin dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh. "A..Aku pu..pulang" Jiseok segera berlari menjauhi Xiumin yang menatapnya bingung. Xiumin segera mengejar Jiseok dan terus memanggil namanya. Tapi Jiseok sudah pergi dengan taxi yang dinaikinya.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH" Xiumin mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Apa aku salah? Aku hanya menciumnya"

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu dan Jiseok terus menghindar dari Xiumin. Selalu ada alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari Xiumin. Bahkan hari ini Jiseok sengaja tidak datang dikelas Mr. Wu. Xiumin sudah hampir gila dengan sikap Jiseok yang seperti takut dengannya hanya karena kejadian ditaman itu.

"Kalian tahu, Jiseok dimana?" Xiumin bertanya pada Ahrin, Eunsun, dan Hyunae yang sedang berkumpul ditaman. "Kulihat dia ke atap tadi. Kalau sedang stress dia pasti kesana" Hyunae menjawab tanpa menatap Xiumin karena sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo" Xiumin lalu meninggalkan 3 yeoja itu

"Butuh teman?" Jiseok menoleh dan terkejut melihat Xiumin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau kesini?" Jiseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari Xiumin. Wajahnya mendadak merah mengingat adegan ciumannya dengan Xiumin yang entah kenapa selalu terputar diotaknya.

"Tidak boleh? Ini kan tempat umum"

"Bu..bukan begitu" Jiseok bingung sendiri memikirkan cara mengusir Xiumin dari sini. "Hm, terserahlah. Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa karena ciuman itu? Kau tidak suka?"

"Ani, hanya saja.." Jiseok terlihat ragu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Xiumin. Ini hal memalukan menurutnya. "Wae? Katakan saja" Xiumin memegang kedua bahu Jiseok dan menatap manik kecoklatan milik Jiseok.

"Ani, itu memalukan" Jiseok menunduk, menurutnya lantai lebih menarik dipandang sekarang daripada Xiumin harus melihat wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar merah.

"Katakan Saja. Begini, pejamkan matamu dan tutup telingamu lalu katakan apa alasannya" Jiseok menatap Xiumin bingung, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti apa maksud Xiumin. Jiseok lalu memejamkan matanya dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Alasan aku menghindarimu memang karena ciuman itu. Aku malu, itu first kiss ku" Jiseok mengucapkannya dengan cepat lalu membuka matanya dan menurunkan tangannya dari telinga.

Dilihatnya wajah Xiumin yang terlihat bingung. Xiumin lalu tertawa keras. "Ya! Jangan tertawakan aku" Jiseok mempout bibirnya dan malah membuat tawa Xiumin semakin keras.

"Mianhae, tapi alasanmu sangat lucu" Xiumin masih saja tertawa. "Ck. Aku tahu kau sering melakukannya, jadi jangan tertawakan aku" Jiseok berkata kesal, tawa Xiumin berhenti.

"Eh, tapi aku belum pernah ciuman. Itu juga first kiss ku" Xiumin berkata polos dan Jiseok hanya melongo mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau gila Xiumin"

"Aku memang gila. Haha" Jiseok menatap Xiumin aneh. "Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Apa aku gila juga?"

"Kita pasangan gila" Xiumin menjawab dengan bangga. "Mwo? Kau gila jangan mengajakku. Dasar bakpao" Xiumin membulatkan matanya mendengar julukan aneh dari Jiseok.

"Bakpao?"

"Ne, kau tidak sadar? Pipimu itu seperti bakpao" Jiseok mencubit kedua pipi Xiumin, Xiumin hanya diam menatap Jiseok. "Hiheok, hehashan. Hahit (Jiseok, lepaskan. Sakit)"

"Kau bicara apa? Hahahah, kau lucu Min" Jiseok semakin keras mencubit kedua pipi Xiumin yang chubby itu. Karena kesal, Xiumin ikut mencubit kedua pipi Jiseok.

"Ha! Hiuhin, hehashan! (Ya! Xiumin, lepaskan)" Xiumin menggeleng, dan mereka hanya terus saling mencubit pipi pasangannya dan sesekali meringis.

"Kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi membuat pasangan gila itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kesumber suara. "Ah, aku tahu. Lanjutkan, kami akan cari tempat lain" Hyunae pergi dengan Mr. Kim yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Sesaat, Jiseok dan Xiumin terdiam. Lalu tertawa bersama.

Sudah lewat 6 bulan hubungan Xiumin dan Jiseok berjalan dengan baik. Mereka sudah saling mengenal kebiasaan, sifat, dan hal-hal lainnya satu sama lain.

"Ayolah, kita ke apartemenku dan aku kenalkan kau pada eomma ku" Xiumin mencoba membujuk Jiseok. "Aku takut eomma mu tidak menyukaiku" baiklah, Jiseok yang tidak pernah takut pada apapun bahkan pada appanya sendiri kini takut pada calon mertuanya. Ini lucu.

"Dia pasti menyukaimu. Jebal" Xiumin menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang kadang-kadang berhasil tapi kadang-kadang juga berakhir dengan sepatu Jiseok yang melayang ke kepalanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Tolong jangan pasang tampang seperti itu" Jiseok menyerah dengan tatapan maut dari Xiumin. "Yeeaayyy, ayo kita pergi sekarang?" Xiumin berjalan mendahului Jiseok.

"Mwo?" Jiseok mengejar Xiumin dan menarik tangannya. "Kenapa mendadak?" Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum menatap Jiseok. "Kejutan untukmu. Hahaha" Jiseok menjitak Xiumin yang sedang tertawa senang.

"Ya! Appo!" Xiumin mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Babo. Aku belum siap. Minggu depan saja" Jiseok terus menggerutu kesal sambil mempout bibirnya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik" Jiseok menatap Xiumin kesal. "Kau ini. Baiklah, tapi antar aku membeli sesuatu dulu" sekarang Jiseok yang berjalan mendahului Xiumin dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mau beli apa?" Xiumin bertanya sambil berjalan menyusul Jiseok.

"Cake saja. Apa eomma mu suka cake?" Xiumin mengangguk kecil, "Ne, strawberry cheese cake. Belikan untukku juga ya" Xiumin memasang cengirannya seperti biasa pada Jiseok. Jiseok memutar bola matanya.

"Aku belikan. Tapi bukan cake"

"Eh, lalu apa?"

"Bakpao" Xiumin mempout bibirnya kesal. "Apa semirip itu aku dengan bakpao?"

"Min, kau yakin ini apartemen mu?" Jiseok bertanya ragu menatap sebuah pintu didepannya, sementara tanggannya memegang sebuah kotak berisi cake. "Waeyo? Ayo masuk" tangan Xiumin yang ingin membuka pintu ditahan oleh Jiseok. Xiumin menatap Jiseok bingung.

"Kau.. ini benar-benar rumahmu?" Xiumin mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan aneh dari Jiseok. "Kau ini kenapa? Sudah, ayo masuk" Xiumin membuka pintu itu dan menarik Jiseok masuk.

"Eomma" Xiumin mencoba memanggil eomma nya dan Jiseok mengikutinya dibelakang.

Jiseok pov.

Aku terus berdoa dalam hati. Semoga aku salah. Semoga ini bukan rumah eomma. Dan semoga Xiumin bukan Dia.

"Eomma" Xiumin memanggil eomma nya yang tak kunjung keluar. Dia menyuruhku untuk duduk dulu. Aku benar-benar takut. Sungguh ini benar-benar rumah eomma. Walaupun baru sekali aku kemari tapi aku sangat hafal bagaimana susunan rumah ini.

Kulihat Xiumin keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang aku yakin itu dapur. Aku berdiri dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk. Aku hanya melihat dua pasang kaki yang kuyakini itu milik Xiumin dan eomma.

"Jiseok, ini eomma ku. Eomma, ini Jiseok" suara Xiumin terdengar begitu ceria, berbeda denganku yang saat ini sangat takut. "Annyeong haseyo, Jiseok-ssi" suara lembut menyapu telingaku, membuatku yakin pemilik suara ini tak lain milik eomma.

"A..annyeong haseyo" aku mencoba menatap dua sosok didepanku, memaksakan sebuah senyum dibibirku. Eomma menatapku bingung, "Jiseok?" panggilan dari eomma membuatku menjatuhkan kotak cake yang kupegang sedari tadi. Ya Tuhan, bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi. Kumohon.

"Minseok, kau sudah bertemu dengan Jiseok ya? Apa kalian satu sekolah?" Eomma bertanya pada Xiumin.

"Maksud eomma? Jiseok ini.." Xiumin menghentikan kata-katanya ketika aku dengan cepat memeluk eomma. "Bukan eomma. Maafkan aku, kumohon. Aku tidak tahu Xiumin itu kembaranku. Ini salahku eomma" aku yakin eomma bingung sekarang. Kulihat wajah pucat Xiumin yang menatapku bingung dan tak percaya.

"Jiseok, kau kenapa chagi? Minseok, ada apa sebenarnya?" eomma mengelus punggungku lembut, tapi semua itu tetap tak mengurangi rasa takutku. Wajah Xiumin yang terlihat begitu kaku membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar. Aku yakin ini kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat.

Jatuh cinta pada saudara kembarku.

Jiseok pov end.

"Jiseok adalah yeojachingu ku, eomma" Suara Xiumin terdengar begitu tegas. Jaejoong menatap anak laki-lakinya itu shock, "Mwo? Apa-apaan kalian?" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya pada Jiseok lalu menatap tajam kedua anak kembarnya itu.

"Kenapa bisa? Kalian saudara kembar. Ini tidak boleh" Jiseok terlihat ketakutan, ini pertama kalinya ia lihat eomma nya itu semarah ini. "Mianhae eomma. Tapi aku terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Jiseok. Kumohon eomma" Xiumin berlutut didepan Jaejoong. Jiseok hanya menangis dalam diam melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya.

"Tidak, Min. Kalian tidak boleh meneruskan hubungan kalian. Putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang" Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Xiumin dan Jiseok. Xiumin memeluk Jiseok yang terus menangis.

2 minggu setelah kejadian itu. Jiseok tak pernah terlihat dikampus. Xiumin sudah bertanya pada Hyunae, Eunsun, dan Ahrin dan jawaban mereka hanya gelengan kepala. Xiumin bahkan sudah mengecek semua tempat yang Xiumin yakin pasti didatangi Jiseok. Ponsel Jiseok juga sudah ia hubungi berkali-kali tapi tak pernah mendapat jawaban. Seperti sekarang, Xiumin sedang mencoba menghubungi Jiseok.

"Minseok, ayo makan" suara Jaejoong terdengar dari luar kamar Xiumin. Xiumin melempar ponselnya keatas kasurnya lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan. Xiumin lalu duduk disalah satu kursi dan mulai mengambil makanan. Jaejoong ikut duduk dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Xiumin. Mereka makan dengan tenang, diam. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa Jiseok menghubungi eomma?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Xiumin membuat Jaejoong menghentikan makannya. Jaejoong menatap Xiumin tajam, "Sudah eomma bilang. Berhenti memikirkannya. Dia itu kembaranmu"

"Aku tahu eomma. Hanya saja dia tak masuk kuliah dua minggu ini dan tidak ada yang tahu dia dimana. Apa eomma tidak khawatir anak eomma itu tiba-tiba menghilang?" Jaejoong terdiam mendengar penjelasan Xiumin barusan. 'Jiseok dimana?' dua kata itu kini memenuhi otak Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?" kini Jaejoong terlihat khawatir, Xiumin mengangguk lemah. "Sudah, dan tak pernah dijawab"

Telfon rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi. Xiumin bangun dari duduknya dan mengangkat telfon itu.

"Yeoboseyo" Xiumin menjawab malas telfon itu.

"Yeoboseyo, Xiumin. Dimana eomma? Aku mau bicara dengannya" suara Jiseok terdengar dari seberang sana, ekspresi Xiumin berubah senang.

"Jiseok? Ne, kau mau bicara dengan eomma? Tunggu sebentar" Jaejoong menghampiri Xiumin dan menjawab telfon itu.

"Yeoboseyo, Jiseok-ah"

"Eomma, tolong aku. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah" Jaejoong memasang ekspresi bingungnya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku dijodohkan eomma. Aku sudah menolak dan mencoba kabur berkali-kali tapi bodyguard appa selalu berhasil menangkapku. Eomma, tolong aku.. akh" lalu terdengar suara seperti barang yang dibanting dan sambungan telfon itu putus.

"Mwo? Jiseok? Jiseok-ah" Jaejoong menatap gagang telfon itu bingung lalu mengembalikannya. "Jiseok kenapa eomma?" Xiumin terlihat khawatir, Jaejoong menggelang pelan.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang dia dikurung dirumah oleh appa mu dan dia akan dijodohkan" Xiumin terlihat kaget mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Dijodohkan?" tanya Xiumin memastikan. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu pergi memasuki kamarnya.

Sementara Xiumin hanya diam, merasakan rasa sesak yang melanda hatinya.

Xiumin membuka pintu apartemennya ketika mendengar suara bell dari interkom. Seseorang langsung memeluknya erat, terdengar suara isakan dari orang yang memeluknya itu. Dia Jiseok.

"Gwenchanayo? Ayo masuk" Xiumin menuntun Jiseok masuk. Lalu menyuruh Jiseok duduk, "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Jiseok masih terus menangis didalam pelukan Xiumin.

"Besok aku menikah. Untung saja aku bisa kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja pilihan appa, dia mengerikan" Xiumin terlihat berpikir, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menggagalkan rencana appa nya itu?

"Jiseok, ayo kita ke rumahmu" Jiseok melepas pelukannya dan menatap Xiumin kaget. "Aku tahu kau gila. Tapi yang ini sangat gila. Kau mau aku menikah dengan orang lain, hah?" Jiseok berkata kesal pada Xiumin.

"Ikuti saja apa yang kuperintahkan. Kau hanya perlu diam melihat apa yang kulakukan nanti" Jiseok menggeleng kuat, "Ani, kau tahu apa pekerjaan appa. Aku tak mau terluka, kumohon" Xiumin terdiam. Benar kata Jiseok, ia bisa saja mati ditangan appa nya sendiri yang seorang mafia. Bahkan pekerjaan itulah yang membuat keluarga mereka benar-benar hancur seperti sekarang. Eomma mereka selalu menolak dan melarang appa mereka menjalani pekerjaan itu.

"Tidak. Aku yakin aku bisa membantumu. Ayo" Xiumin berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jiseok. Jiseok ikut bangun dan masih menatap Xiumin ragu.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" pertanyaan dari Xiumin hanya dijawab anggukan dari Jiseok. Xiumin tersenyum lembut, "Kalau begitu ikuti saja apa kataku. Saat dirumahmu nanti, kau harus diam. Jangan keluarkan suara sedikitpun walaupun terjadi sesuatu padaku" Jiseok mengangguk lagi, Xiumin lalu menariknya untuk keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Kalian mau kemana?" suara Jaejoong membuat langkah dua orang itu berhenti. "Aku harus menolong Jiseok, eomma" lalu Xiumin menarik Jiseok pergi tanpa perduli Jaejoong yang terus berteriak memanggil nama mereka berdua.

Xiumin berdiri didepan appa nya. Jung Yunho. Semetara Jiseok langsung ditarik oleh seorang bodyguard berbadan besar ketika mereka berdua sampai dirumah besar itu.

"Siapa kau?" Yunho menatap Xiumin tajam. Merasa Xiumin akan menggagalkan rencana perjodohan Jiseok yang sudah ia susun dengan matang. Jiseok mencoba melepaskan diri dari bodyguard yang terus mencengkram lengannya.

"Kim Minseok imnida. Aku namjachingu Jiseok" Xiumin membungkuk formal pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau bilang namjachingu? Kau pikir kau siapa? Apa kau tak tahu apa pekerjaanku? Kau mau mati ditanganku?" suara Yunho terdengar sangat tegas, itu membuat Jiseok khawatir tentang keadaan Xiumin selanjutnya.

"Aku datang baik-baik ajjushi. Biarkan Jiseok pergi bersamaku" ini terasa aneh bagi Xiumin, ia memanggil appa nya sendiri dengan sebutan ajjushi. Bukankah itu lucu?

"Tidak akan. Apa hak mu menyuruhku melepas Jiseok untuk namja tidak jelas sepertimu?" Jiseok mulai khawatir. Haruskah ia menelfon Jaejoong agar eomma nya itu bisa menghentikan tingkah Xiumin yang kelewat gila dan appa nya yang mulai emosi menghadapi Xiumin? Belum sempat Jiseok memikirkan cara lain untuk meredam keadaan yang menegangkan itu, kata-kata yang benar-benar membuat nyawa Jiseok terasa tercabut keluar dari bibir Xiumin.

"Tentu aku punya hak. Jiseok sedang hamil dan itu anakku" kaki Jiseok terasa lemas. Beruntung bodyguard yang memegangnya menangkapnya sehingga ia tak terjatuh. Yunho membelalakan matanya, "KAU GILA" bentaknya keras, namun Xiumin seperti tak perduli.

"Serahkan Jiseok padaku" lanjut Xiumin dengan nada yang begitu yakin. "Diam berarti setuju" Xiumin berjalan kearah Jiseok, hendak menariknya pergi sementara Jiseok menggeleng dan menatap takut Xiumin –atau Yunho yang ada dibelakang Xiumin-.

"Satu langkah lagi kau bergerak maka peluru ini akan bersarang ditubuhmu" Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya. "Bocah ini. Berani sekali kau melakukannya pada putriku. Jiseok, apa itu benar?" Jiseok menatap wajah appa nya takut lalu melirik wajah Xiumin sekilas. Xiumin memberi isyarat agar Jiseok menjawab 'Iya'. Jiseok menggeleng pelan, tapi isyarat mata Xiumin menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam.

"Diam berarti iya" Xiumin mengucapkan kata itu lagi.

Doorr.

Bruukk.

"XIUMIIINN" Jiseok berteriak saat melihat Xiumin jatuh. Ia berusaha lepas dari bodyguard appa nya, air mata mulai mengalir dipipinya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang bicara dengan putriku" Yunho berkata dingin.

"Ukh.." Xiumin meringis sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang terkena peluru panas dari appa nya sendiri yang bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia adalah anaknya.

"Benar. Itu semua benar. Biarkan aku pergi bersamanya appa. Kumohon" kali ini Jiseok memohon pada Yunho. "Oh, aku telah salah mendidikmu" Yunho tampak menyesalinya, "Ya, itu karena kau tak pernah mendidikku. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi dengannya"

"Andwae. Kau harus tetap disini" Yunho berkata dengan suara keras, "Tidak bisa. Aku tetap akan membawanya pergi" Xiumin berusaha berdiri dan berjalan dengan menyeret sebelah kakinya kearah Jiseok.

Doorr.

Brukk.

"APPA, HENTIKAN!" –lagi- Jiseok berteriak. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Aaaarrrrggghh" Xiumin berteriak, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit dan oanas dikedua kakinya.

"KAU GILA JUNG YUNHO" Jiseok membentak Yunho yang kini terkejut dengan sikap Jiseok yang semakin tak sopan padanya.

"NAMJA ITU YANG GILA. DIA AKAN MENGGAGALKAN SEMUA RENCANA PERJODOHANMU JIKA DIA HIDUP" Yunho mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Xiumin dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"ANDWAE! APPA, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU" terlambat, karena Yunho sudah menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

Doorrr.

Dan tepat dijantung Xiumin. Xiumin memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"ANDWAE. MINSEOK!" kali ini bukan Jiseok yang berteriak melainkan Jaejoong yang berdiri diambang pintu dan kini berlari kearah Xiumin. Merengkuh namja itu kedalam pelukannya, terus menangis dan menepuk pelan pipi anak laki-lakinya itu. Yunho reflek menjatuhkan pistolnya.

"Jae.. Jaejoong?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam sementara air mata terus turun dipipinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DIA MINSEOK. DIA ANAKMU" Jiseok berlari kearah eomma nya dan Xiumin. "Xiumin. Min, ireona. Jebal"

"AMBULANCE. CEPAT TELFON AMBULANCE" kini Yunho terlihat panik. Tak berapa lama, ambulance pun datang. Mereka langsung membawa Xiumin kerumah sakit. Xiumin dibawa masuk keruang UGD dan mereka tak diijinkan ikut masuk kedalam.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dia itu kembaranmu Jiseok?" Yunho bertanya pada Jiseok yang sedang menenangkan Jaejoong. Jiseok menatap tajam Yunho, "Tanpa kuberi tahu harusnya appa sudah tahu kan. Appa tidak dengar saat dia memperkenalkan diri tadi?"

"Appa tahu. Tapi kenapa dia bersandiwara seperti itu?" Yunho mengguncang kedua bahu Jiseok kasar. "Itu karena dia ingin menolongku dari kejamnya appa yang bahkan tak pernah mau melirikku saat bertemu" air mata turun perlahan dipipi Jiseok.

Kemudian Lee uisanim keluar dengan wajah sedihnya. Belum sempat dokter itu bicara, Jiseok sudah lebih dulu memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kim Minseok. Ireona!" Jiseok mengguncang badan Minseok pelan lalu berjalan mendekati gorden kamar dan membukanya. "Kim Minseok! Bangun atau aku akan menendangmu" Jiseok lalu menarik selimut Minseok hingga membuat anak berumur 7 tahun itu bergumam kesal.

"Wae eomma? Ini hari minggu. Hoaaaamm" Minseok lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Jiseok berdecak kesal. "Kau tak ingat ini tanggal berapa Minseok?" Jiseok berkata sambil berjalan mendekati pintu kamar anaknya itu.

"Ennggghhh. 26 Maret"

"Bagus kalau kau ingat. Eomma tunggu dimeja makan. 5 menit kau tidak datang, eomma dan appa akan meninggalkanmu" Jiseok lalu pergi dari kamar anaknya itu. Semenit kemudian, terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar Minseok dan teriakan 'BABO, HARI INI AKU ULANG TAHUN' terdengar sampai dapur yang berada dibawah.

Seorang namja berkulit tan terkekeh. "Saengil chukkaeyo chagi. Dan untuk Minseok, kuucapkan setiap tahun dia selalu begitu. Aku tak yakin saat menikah nanti dia akan ingat kapan tanggalnya"

"Bicara apa kau, Kai? Kau mau anak kita benar-benar begitu?" namja bernama Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai itu menggeleng pelan. "Semoga tidak. Karena kasian mempelai wanitanya nanti. Hahahaha" dia lalu tertawa lagi lebih keras, Jiseok menggeleng melihat kelakuan suaminya itu.

"Gomawo untuk ucapannya" Kai hanya tersenyum .

Ya, ini 10 tahun sejak kejadian dirumahnya itu. Kini ada Minseok baru dikehidupan Jiseok yaitu anaknya sendiri. 3 tahun setelah kejadian itu, Jiseok menikah dengan Kai.

"Hm, jadi kita jadi ketempat Xiumin?" Jiseok mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kai. "Minseok pasti histeris dan berkata 'Wah, orang ini namanya sama denganku'" Jiseok tertawa melihat Kai yang mengikuti cara bicara Minseok. Menurut Jiseok, ayah dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama gila.

"A-yoo. Wazz up eomma, appa" Minseok datang dan langsung mengambil roti panggang dimeja makan. "Belajar darimana kata-kata itu?" Minseok hanya menunjukan cengirannya menjawab pertanyaan eommanya itu.

"Pasti dari Chanyeol" sahut Kai dan Minseok mengangguk. "Ommona. Tetangga sebelah kita itu? Ckck, orang itu" Jiseok menggeleng pelan sementara Kai dan Minseok terkikik melihat kelakuan Jiseok.

"Eh, eomma. Tadi eomma bilang mau pergi kan? Kita mau kemana?" Minseok menguncang tangan Kai. "Aku bukan eomma mu" Kai lalu mengarahkan posisi Minseok kearah Jiseok yang sedang tertawa karena tingkah anaknya itu.

"Kita akan mengunjungi seseorang chagi" Jiseok mengacak pelan rambut Minseok. Minseok hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Baiklah, aku siapkan mobil dulu" Kai lalu keluar dari dapur, Jiseok mempersiapkan keperluan mereka diperjalanan, dan Minseok yang tetap makan.

"Wah, orang ini namanya sama denganku" tepat seperti tebakan Kai, Minseok histeris melihat nama yang tertulis dimakam didepannya. Kai terkekeh lalu mengajak Minseok pergi agar Jiseok bisa berdoa sendiri.

"Annyeong, Min. Ah, lama sekali aku tidak kesini. Mianhae. Kau tahu? Minseok yang ini lebih susah diurus dibanding kau. Hahaha" Jiseok tertawa pelan. Tak terasa pipinya mulai dialiri air mata lagi. Ia kembali teringat kejadian-kejadian dimasa lalunya.

(Flashback)

20 years ago.

"Hei, mereka bertengkar lagi" Jiseok meringkuk disudut kamarnya dan Xiumin. Xiumin lalu menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Gwenchana, aku ada disini. Kau jangan dengarkan mereka"

"Tapi suara mereka sangat keras"

"Tutup telingamu dan hanya lihat aku" Xiumin lalu menutup kedua telinga Jiseok dan Jiseok menatap Xiumin yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau mereka berpisah, jangan tinggalkan aku ya?" perkataan Jiseok dibalas anggukan oleh Xiumin. "Ne, aku akan selalu bersamamu"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersamaku?"

"Molla, mungkin selamanya" Jiseok mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Selamanya?" Jiseok mengulang kata terakhir itu.

"Ne, karena kita satu. Kau adalah aku. Dan aku adalah kau" kedua anak itu tersenyum. Lalu pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Eomma mereka masuk dan mengemasi barang Xiumin.

"Minseok, kau harus ikut eomma" eomma mereka berkata tanpa melirik kedua anaknya itu.

"Jiseok ikut ya, eomma?" eomma menggeleng pelan. "Ani, chagi. Kau tetaplah bersama appa disini"

"Andwae. Jiseok harus bersamaku eomma" Minseok memeluk Jiseok erat. Tapi eomma menariknya pergi. Jiseok mengejar mereka berdua hanya sampai gerbang rumah mereka karena dia juga ditarik oleh appa nya. Jiseok terus menangis sambil memanggil nama Xiumin.

(Flashback end)

Jisoek tersenyum pahit. Banyak sekali kenangan pahit dihidupnya dulu. Tapi ia tersenyum saat mengingat Xiumin. Lucu sekali karena cinta pertamanya adalah kembarannya sendiri. Bahkan perasaan itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Bahkan kata-kata terakhir Xiumin untuknya masih ia ingat dengan jelas.

**"Find your true love and he is must better than me"**

_Hei Xiumin..._

_Kaukah itu?_

_Aku sudah menemukan penggantimu._

_Dia bahkan lebih segalanya darimu._

_Jangan marah._

_Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku mencari yang lebih baik darimu?_

_Jadi jangan khawatirkan aku lagi._

_Tenanglah disana dan selalu bantu aku ya._

END


End file.
